1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a control method thereof, and a non-transitory computer-readable medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in order to reduce printing cost and improve productivity, there is a known technique that allows two or more images (pages) to be laid out on one sheet of storage medium (e.g., paper). Furthermore, there is a technique that changes the layout according to the ability of a cutting apparatus connected to the image forming apparatus (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-184713, for example).
Recently, there is a punching machine for punching holes at a plurality of positions in one sheet of paper, assuming that paper is to be cut.
In the above-described conventional techniques, a layout method in consideration of the cutting capability can be employed, but it is not assumed that holes are punched at a plurality of positions in the paper before cutting. Thus, the conventional techniques are problematic in that holes cannot always be punched in the same direction with respect to images laid out on respective sheets obtained after cutting.
The present invention was arrived at in view of the above-described problem, and provides a technique that does not allow the punch positions to be unsuitable for the image orientations in respective pages obtained after cutting.